Provocando al emperador-Akakuro
by EmpressQueenRedBlueIceScissor4
Summary: Debido al trabajo, Kuroko y Akashi no se han visto mucho últimamente y en consecuencia, no han tenido tiempo para pasarlo a solas, Kuroko frustrado decide preguntarle a Kise una idea para llamar la atención de Akashi...¿el plan de Kise funcionara?... Esto es YAOI si no te gusta no leas.


"Provocando al emperador"

 **Pareja: Akakuro/AkashixKuroko**

 **Género: YAOI/BL/BOYS LOVE (si no te gusta, te puedes regresar por donde viniste)**

 **Advertencia: Hay lemmon ¿del bueno?**

Usser: Después de un largo tiempo, regrese a publicarles cosas sensuales, espero que lo disfruten tenía bastante tiempo haciendo esto pero no lo terminaba por fuerzas externas xD (hace como 1 ½ año que lo empecé) y al fin no hace mucho lo complete y apenas lo transcribo *wink,wink* aparte de que es por el cumple de my baby, por eso lo ando subiendo xD…¿Ahora seguimos con los créditos?:

Kuroko no basket no me pertenece, es una obra maravillosa creada por Fujimaki Tadatoshi, ¿yo solo voy a usar a sus personajes para mi cometido perverso? Espero que disfruten de la historia y Felicidades a mi waifu Seijuro por su cumple~ 3… ¿para cualquier cosa extra consulte las notas sensuales al final del fic? Sin más preámbulos que comience la historia…

Han pasado 3 semanas desde que Akashi y Kuroko casi no se han visto, debido a que el pelirrojo es un muy importante empresario y ha tenido mucho trabajo esas últimas semanas, se levantaba temprano y llegaba a la casa a media noche cansado o seguía trabajando en su estudio. Por este motivo Kuroko se sentía solo últimamente, que provoco su frustración sexual ya que el magnate no lo había tocado en ese tiempo, apenas y le daba un beso de despedida y bienvenida, luego ni se quedaba a cenar o desayunar y eso ya era el colmo para el peliazul por lo que decidió pedirle ayuda a uno de sus amigos que sabrían que hacer con el tema después de todo ya le ha pasado con su pareja bronceada, la clave estaba en: Kise Ryota.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Salto en el tiempo~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-¡Kurokocchi!-dijo el rubio al ver al petite y salto en el para abrazarlo.

-Kise-kun domo y por favor suéltame que me aplastas-respondió con una ligera mueca el mencionado.

-Oh…gomen, gomen Kurokocchi, es solo que es raro que me llames además que no te había visto y te extrañaba, ¡así que estoy tan feliz!- le sonríe al más bajito-Hablando de eso… ¿de qué me quieres hablar Kurokocchi?-dijo curioso el rubio.

-Hmn…veras Kise-kun, es que últimamente Sei-kun tiene mucho trabajo y casi no está en casa, o si esta, sigue trabajando y no me presta atención y me siento solo, sé que es algo egoísta pero quiero pasar tiempo a solas con el…-contesto el de ojos color azul cian un poco sonrojado.

-¿Así que quieres una idea para que te preste atención? eh~-dijo alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

-H-Hai…-

-Hmn…pues que tal… ¿provocarlo? A mí me ha funcionado~-sonríe con picardía.

-¡Kise-kun! Estoy hablando enserio-dice sonrojado.

-¡Yo también soy serio Kurokocchi!-hace mohín-Por lo menos inténtalo, no pierdes nada-termina el de cabellos dorados con una sonrisa.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón Kise-kun, gracias por el consejo, lo intentare-responde el de ojos cerúleos levantándose de su asiento para irse-Adiós Kise-kun-dice antes de irse.

-¡Bye, bye Kurokocchi, suerte~!-responde el rubio feliz y algo entusiasmado por su amigo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Salto en el tiempo*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seijuro regresaba del trabajo y estaba agotado tanto físicamente como mentalmente, por todo el trabajo que ha estado haciendo en 3 semanas arduamente sin mucho descanso y para empeorar las cosas no había podido estar mucho con su Tetsuya y lo extrañaba mucho de ambas formas. Al llegar a su casa, abrió la puerta y dijo:

-Tetsuya ya llegue…-esperando a que lo recibiera cálidamente su amado como siempre, pero no recibió respuesta y eso lo extraño, pensó que tal vez no lo escucho, así que lo volvió a decir-Estoy en casa ¿Tetsuya?-pero volvió a recibir al silencio como única respuesta. Y eso lo hizo preocuparse así que decidió buscar donde estaba su novio, busco en la sala de estar, la cocina, el patio, el cuarto de invitados, la biblioteca, el baño y finalmente en su cuarto compartido y al entrar se sorprendió tanto que amplio los ojos y abrió la boca para decir algo o preguntar, pero no salió nada de ella, por la magnífica vista que tenía enfrente, lo único que amenazaba con salir de su boca era su baba, pero eso no iba a pasar, después de todo, él es Akashi Seijuro y tiene una imagen que mantener.

Ahí enfrente de él no era otro que el que buscaba anteriormente, su Kuroko Tetsuya (dentro de poco Akashi Tetsuya), en la cama con una reveladora ropa, llevaba unas medias negras que le llegaban hasta el muslo con una cinta que las conectaba a la ropa interior de encaje negro también y para rematar portando un baby doll del mismo color pero toda la ropa era extremadamente transparente que se podía apreciar la piel y vaya que lo apreciaba el emperador y para más deleite de este, su ángel se encontraba acostado en una posición sugerente, acostado con las piernas abiertas, con una mano subiéndose el baby doll y con la otra posada en sus labios y que estuviera sonrojado, con los labios entre abiertos, con los ojos acuosos de lujuria, pero a pesar de todo parecía angelical y eso le daba ganas a el de ojos heterocromaticos ganas de corromperlo, estropearlo y hacerlo gritar su nombre una y otra vez hasta que quedara afónico y aun después de eso, volvérselo a hacer hasta que se saciara, ese pensamiento y la imagen que tenía frente a él bastaron para despertar a su miembro y estaba más que dispuesto a hacer realidad su fantasía…después de todo, quien era el para ignorar algo tan exquisito y que parece virginal en frente de él, además ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde que no tenían relaciones sexuales. Así que se empezó a quitar el saco y lo dejo en algún lugar del suelo, se aflojo y quito la corbata, se desabrocho lentamente la camisa, ya que sabía que su amante lo veía atentamente y con un rubor decorando aquellas pálidas y suaves mejillas, vaya que aquello lo divertía y lo excitaba de sobremanera ver al otro tan afectado por el, se quitó hasta la última prenda para quedar en toda su gloria y así se acercó a la cama lentamente como un depredador, a punto de saltar a su presa. Todo sin haber quitado la mirada ni una vez de su amado, luego se subió a la cama y fue por el cuerpo de Tetsuya en cuatro patas, subiendo lentamente por su cuerpo, hasta quedar posado sobre el de orbes cerúleos y con voz seductora le pregunto:

-¿Qué quieres que haga por ti, Tet~su~ya?-ronroneo el más alto.

-Q-Quiero a Sei-kun dentro de mi…-murmuro por lo bajo y con voz entrecortada, el más corto con un fuerte rubor asomándose por todo su cuerpo, tanto por lujuria, vergüenza y excitación.

-Hmn… ¿Qué dijiste Tetsuya? no puedo escucharte~-respondió con diversión el otro, ya que le gustaba burlarse de su amado.

-¡Quiero que me jodas Seijuro, duro y profundo, te necesito dentro de mí!- exclamo con cara tan roja que rivalizaba con el cabello del otro y con voz necesitada.

Se acercó a la oreja del peliazul y le susurro: -Como ordenes mi emperatriz…-termino para luego morderle el lóbulo de la oreja y empezaba a recorrer con su lengua el cuello del petite, mientras dejaba marcas de amor y posesión, así como besos, en la piel de porcelana, con sus manos recorría el vientre del peliazul, dándole caricias hasta subir y llegar a donde se encontraban los pezones de este, para empezar a darles caricias y pellizcarlos, mientras seguía sus ministraciones en el cuello.

-Tetsuya…levántate un poco para que te pueda quitar bien la ropa~- dijo con un susurro prometedor.

Cuando el más bajo de los dos hizo caso a la petición(orden) el pelirrojo le quito toda la ropa, casi como por arte de magia, sin dejar ni una sola prenda, dejando ahora a ambos desnudos y con un libido que se notaba a distancia y ya se lo querían saciar… El de ojos heterocromaticos beso con pasión y fervor al otro jugando con su lengua hasta dejarlo sin aliento, para luego volverlo a hacer, sin dejar que el otro se recupere y con sus manos separo más amplio las piernas del de orbes cerúleos, dejando perfectamente visible al agujero fruncido de su amado y lentamente en broma y con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, recorrió con sus dedos desde el cuello, pasando por uno de los pezones hasta llegar al miembro erecto y duro del más bajo, quien se estremeció y gimió ligeramente, para seguir su recorrido hasta llegar a la entrada de este, quien se contrajo y empezó a respirar más errático ante la anticipación y jadeo al sentir como un dedo se abría paso en su interior.

-Hmn…se deslizo fácilmente, Tetsuya estas mojado acá adentro~dime… ¿te tocaste para mí?-pregunto con voz profunda y seductora el emperador.

-S-Si…quería que Sei-kun me la metiera rápido-respondió con ojos entrecerrados, sonrojado y con boca ligeramente abierta.

-¿Oh…así que impaciente, no estamos mi amor?-dijo divertido el mencionado-Así que…dime… ¿Cómo quieres que te lo haga? hmn…-

-Deja de burlarte de mí Seijuro-kun y métemelo áspero, estoy listo para ti-contesto el otro, levemente irritado y mordiéndose los labios impaciente, ya que extrañaba al otro y muy duro…

-*risa entrecortada*Hai, hai como diga mi Tetsuya~-termina con una sonrisa misteriosa, que promete muchas cosas.

-Hmp…-contesto mirando con ojos llorosos de necesidad y con un puchero.

-Bueno pues que ahora comience la diversión~-dijo el demonio rojo, antes de sacarle dedo de la entrada mojada del otro-¿Lo quieres duro mi amor? porque te dejare sin poder caminar durante semanas, haciéndote rogar, gemir y suspirar toda la noche, hasta el amanecer…-susurro ronco y grave con lujuria en el oído del ángel.

-Mnm…ahh…Sei-kun ¡por favor, solo hazlo!- exigió el de piel besada por la luna gritando de necesidad.

-Como ordenes mi amor~-respondió con una voz sedosa el más alto antes de penetrar de una sola estocada al otro, gruñendo de placer al sentir las paredes cálidas y apretadas de su amado.

-¡Ahh~Sei-kun! ¡Más, por favor, te sientes tan bien!-ordeno el de ojos azules, sucumbido en el placer.

-Como quieras Tetsuya~-contesto más que feliz el de cabello color rubí, dando estocadas más profundas y rápidas, tocando el punto sensible del otro.

-¡Ahh! Sí, sí ahí Seijuro~ ¡más fuerte!-dijo entre gemidos llenos de éxtasis Kuroko.

-Ah~Tetsuya te sientes tan bien…-respondio el de ojos color duales rojo y oro.

-¡Tú también Seijuro, así tan grande~! Ahh~-entre respiraciones pesadas y con gemidos altos contesto al otro, llenándolo de más pasión y locura, haciendo que el pelirrojo hiciera sus embestidas más brutales al punto que el respaldo de la cama, chocara con la pared.

-¡Mnm…Ahh…Estoy tan cerca Seijuro!-con ojos entrecerrados y arqueando la espalda dijo.

-Solo aguanta un poco más querida~-sin aliento por el esfuerzo contesto el emperador. Acelero más sus penetraciones y agarro más fuerte los muslos del peliazul, al punto de que dejaría marcas, se inclinó sin dejar de embestir para dejar más marcas en el cuerpo angelical debajo suyo, para luego besarlo apasionadamente.

-¡M-Me vengo S-Seijuro! ¡ahh~!-gritando y gimiendo contesto el más bajo de los dos.

-Cum…Tetsuya, cum para mí-declaro con voz grave y aterciopelada el ex-capitan de Rakuzan.

-¡Sei…Seijuro!-con ese grito y arqueando la espalda se vino el peliazul en todo su estómago y su entrada se contrajo, apretando el miembro del más alto.

-¡T-Tetsuya!-al sentir aprisionado su miembro, termino corriéndose dentro del cuerpo de su emperatriz.

Después de terminar el de ojos heterocromaticos, se derrumbó encima del otro, pero sin aplastarlo, para no lastimar a su amado. Al regular su respiración se vieron a los ojos con un brillo, que representaba su amor puro…Se abrazaron y durmieron acurrucados entre ellos, ya se preocuparían de limpiar luego…Además todavía tenía que decirle algo el emperador a su amado pero eso será mañana.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~A la mañana siguiente, después de limpiar~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-Tetsuya, tengo que decirte algo…-dijo serio mirando al de piel de porcelana.

-¿Q-Qué es Sei-kun?-pregunto sorprendido ante la seriedad del otro.

-Tetsuya sabes que te amo más que toda mi vida, mi prestigio, nombre, fama y fortuna y todo eso no me importa si no estoy contigo, así que Kuroko Tetsuya… ¿quisieras cambiar tu nombre a Akashi Tetsuya?-para terminar la sentencia, se arrodillo y saco una caja roja de terciopelo con un anillo dentro con incrustaciones de diamantes, zafiros y rubíes.

-Sí…¡Sí Seijuro!-contesto con lágrimas de felicidad y aventándose al otro, para sonreír ampliamente al sentir como su prometido deslizaba el anillo en su dedo…Se ducharon con amor y besos y lo volvieron a hacer el amor una vez más como sellando el acuerdo de que sus vidas estarían juntas a partir de ahora y sin interrupciones ni preocupaciones.

 **FIN**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*NOTAS*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

*Akashi estuvo trabajando esas 3 semanas para poder comprar el anillo a Tetsuya que lo mando a hacer con un diseño único que los representa a ambos; Aparte estuvo batallando con su padre para que les diera las bendiciones.

*Se casaran en el cumpleaños de Sei~

U: Gracias a todos los que lean la historia y ¿me dejen review? Y si no no hay problema, espero que les haya gustado y disfrutado, tanto como yo haciéndolo xD

 _¿Nos vemos luego mis humanos?~_

 _Atentamente: The EmpressQueenRedBlueIceScissor4 3_


End file.
